


come out and play

by peterneds



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterneds/pseuds/peterneds
Summary: peter's cheeks feel frozen over and his lungs burn from the cold air, but it's okay because ned ordered him a hot chocolate, it's okay because he's got gloves on and ned's hand over his own, it's okay because they've got piles and piles of blankets back at home. it's okay because they've got their bed back home./title from 'come out and play' by billie eilish





	come out and play

the air is admittedly chilly, but in some way, the atmosphere is warm.

he lets out a little huff of air for no reason other than to see it in front of his face, but ned nudges him in concern anyway.

"fine," he says. "just look," and exhales heavily again. 

ned follows suit, and tugs his hands once the air has disappeared from view. 

they sit outside a coffee shop, across from each other at a circular table and ned traces patterns into the window with his finger.

peter's cheeks feel frozen over and his lungs burn from the cold air, but it's okay because ned ordered him a hot chocolate, it's okay because he's got gloves on and ned's hand over his own, it's okay because they've got piles and piles of blankets back at home. it's okay because they've got their bed back home.

peter takes his phone out and snaps a photo of ned, who is smiling at whatever he's just drawn onto the window. it's a stupid thing, a little thing, something that ned will probably make fun of him for later, but peter sets it as his phone background anyway. 

their hot chocolates come and ned kisses whipped cream off peter's nose, and they walk hand in hand down their street where lights are being strung and little snowflakes are beginning to fall, and stick onto the pavement. 

peter hands their keys to ned and he unlocks the door and presses it open with his shoulder, and he lets out a happy sigh at the sight of their apartment. 

it's nothing extraordinary; there's a kitchen and a little space for a dining room table and a long, worn couch placed in front of a tv and posters framed two inches apart on most of the walls.

icicle lights drape down from the highest points of their walls, and their tiny little charlie brown christmas tree shines bright from its place on the coffee table. 

the air smells of chestnuts and pinecones and everything that peter's ever loved. and he is so happy, with the boy of his dreams in their _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> happy christmas time! i wrote this i think back in the summer and have been saving it for a more appropriate time 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed ! i'm still in a bad mental health/writing rut but i wanted to share this bc i think it's really sweet
> 
> twitter is peterneds/tumblr is hcllnd
> 
> xoxo alex happy holidays <333


End file.
